fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Legends
Mario Tennis Legends it's the seventh game of Mario Tennis series. This game is being done for Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Prima. It includes several sports like Badminton or Pelota. This game will be released in October 2012. It includes the Mario Tennis Shop (to buy the clothing for characters), the typical online mode, special minigames in each stage and new stages and characters. Items will reappear in the Tricky Modes. Modes Individual Modes All these modes can be played with just a player: *'Tournament Mode' **'Normal Mode' **'Tricky Mode' *'VS Mode' *'Minigames Mode' *'Badminton' *'Pelota' *'Mario Tennis Shop' Multiplayer Modes (No online) These modes can be played by two to four players who are connected via Wireless (3DS and Nintendo Prima) or just with 4 Wiimote (Wii U): *'VS Mode' *'Minigames Mode*' *'Badminton' *'Pelota' Online Mode These modes can be played by one to four players who are connected via Online (Wifi). There are a exception, the Tournament Mode that can be played by more than four players. *'Tournament Mode' **'Friends Tournament' **'Continental Tournament' **'World Tournament' *'VS Mode' *'Minigame Mode*' *'Badminton' *'Pelota' *Just some of the minigames will be aviable in these modes. Cups There are ten cups with two stadiums in each cup. Characters Playable Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Black Yoshi **White Yoshi *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *DK *Diddy Kong *Boo *Dry BonesPetey Piranha(New) *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Petey Piranha *Wiggler *Shy Guy *Fly Guy Unlockable *Rosalina (New) *Honey Queen (New) *Goomboss (New) *Big Bob-Omb (New) *Toad **Blue Toad (New) **Yellow Toad (New) **Green Toad (New) *Toadette (New) *Luma **Green Luma (New) **Red Luma (New) *Dry Bowser *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Luigi (New) *Baby Daisy (New) *Propeller Toad (New) *Penguin Toad(New) NPC's *Toadsworth *Pianta *Noki *Toads *Goombas *Paragoombas *Piranha Plants *Thwomps *Yoshis *Mecha-Koopa *Toadie *Bee *Ghosts *Kamek *Mr. Shop *Maliene *Roberto *Veronique Bosses *King Boo *Mecha Bowser *King Koopa *King K. Rool *Generator Plant *King Koopa *Giga Luma *Gargantua Koopa Stadiums *'Mario Dome '(grass and land stage) *Luigi's Mansion (carpet stage) *Peach Ice Palace (carpet stage) *Delfino Plaza (grass/ land stage) *Bowser Castle (concrete stage) *Sherbet Land (ice stage) *Wario Factory (metal stage) *DK Jungle (land stage) *Waluigi Pinball (metal stage) *Mushroom Gorge (mushroom stage) *'Yoshi Park '(grass stage) *'Honey Castle '(grass/honey stage) *'8-Bit Mario Land '(pixel stage) *'Gateway Galaxy '(grass/land stage) *'Cheep-Cheep River '(land stage) *'Blooper Port '(concrete stage) *'Musical Dome '(piano keys stage) *'Coconut Mall '(land stage) *'Dry Dry Desert '(sand stage) *'Bowser Jr. Fortress '(brick stage) Minigames *'Rings Battle '(Mario Dome) *'Phantomathon '(Luigi's Mansion) *'Freezy Tennis '(Peach Ice Palace) *'Mud Battle' (Delfino Plaza) *'Bowsegeddon' (Bowser's Castle) *'Blizzard Game '(Sherbet Land) *'Chomp Restaurant '(Wario Factory) *'Barrel Bomb Battle '(DK Ruins) *'Survival Tennis '(Waluigi Pinball) *'Mushroom Targets '(Mushroom Gorge) *'Yoshi Eggs Thief' (Yoshi Park) *'Honey Balls '(Honey Castle) *'Pixel Sprint' (8-Bit Mario Land) *'Galaxy Rally '(Gateway Galaxy) *'Fishing... Cheep Cheep '(Cheep Cheep River) *'Blooper Fighting '(Blooper Port) *'Racket Piano '(Musical Dome) *'Shopping Tennis '(Coconut Mall) *'Dry Dead Battle '(Dry Dry Desert) *'Kamek Challenge '(Bowser Jr. Fortress) Items *Mushroom *Banana *Star *Red Shell *Green Shell *Thunderbolt *Spiny Shell *Bob-Omb *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Mini Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Poison Mushroom *Fake Item Box *POW Block *Mega Mushroom *Ice Shell *Super Leaf Unlockables Characters *Rosalina (She is unlocked after defeating Basic Level of Galaxy Rally) *Honey Queen (She is unlocked after defeating Basic Level of Honey Balls) *Goomboss (It's unlocked after winning the Mushroom Cup in Easy Level) *Big Bob-Omb (It's unlocked after winning the Bob-Omb Cup in Easy Level) *Toad (He's unlocked after defeating Basic Level of Mushroom Targets) *Toadette (She's unlocked after defeating Normal Level of Mushroom Targets) *Luma (It's unlocked after winning the Star Cup in Easy Level) *Dry Bowser (It's unlocked after winning the Thunder Cup in Normal Level) *Baby Mario (He's unlocked after winning the Basic Level of Rings Battle) *Baby Peach (She's unlocked after winning Basic Level of Freezy Tennis) *Baby Luigi (He's unlocked after winning Basic Level of Phantomathon) *Baby Daisy (She's unlocked after winning Basic Level of Mud Battle) *Propeller Toad (He's unlocked after winning Basic Level of Dry Dead Battle) *Penguin Toad (He's unlocked after winning Basic Level of Blizzard Game) Cups *'Flower Cup' (Normal Tournaments): Win Mushroom Cup. *'Star Cup '(Normal Tournaments): Win Flower Cup. *'Thunder Cup '(Normal Tournaments): Win Star Cup. *'Special Cup '(Normal Tournaments): Win Thunder Cup. *'Shell Cup '(Special Tournaments): Win Bob-Omb Cup. *'Banana Cup '(Special Tournaments): Win Shell Cup. *'Leaf Cup '(Special Tournaments): Win Banana Cup. *'Bowser Cup '(Special Tournaments): Win Leaf Cup. Clothes There are some types of clothes: trainers, kits, rackets, wristbands and suits. Suits There are lots of suits of several characters but they must be unlocked: *Mario (get 800 points in Rings Battle) *Luigi (get 700 points in Rings Battle in Combo Mode) *Princess Peach (throw 20 balls without being frozen in Freezy Tennis) *Princess Daisy (throw 30 balls without being frozen in Freezy Tennis) *Wario (don't annoy Chain Chomps for 3 minutes in Chomp Restaurant) *Waluigi (don't annoy Chain Chomps for 3 minutes and get more than 400 points in Chomp Restaurant) *Bowser (defeat Mech-Bowser in 1.5 Minutes in Bowsergeddon) *Bowser Jr. (defeat Mech-Bowser in 2 Minutes in Bowsegeddon) *Dry Bowser (defeat Mech-Bowser in 1 minute in Bowsergeddon) *Donkey Kong (defeat Barrel Bomb Battle without losing lives) *Diddy Kong (defeat Barrel Bomb Battle without losing more than a life) *Yoshi (win 10 people in On-line mode) *Birdo (play at least 25 on-line matches) *Toad (collect 50000 coins) *Toadette (get 100 in the Mario Tennis Shop) *Koopa Troopa (win 10 times the Pixel Sprint) *Paratroopa (win 15 times the Pixel Sprint) *Boo (don't be attacked by more than 2 ghosts in Phantomathon) *Dry Bones (don't be attacked by more than 3 ghosts in Phantomathon) *Petey Piranha (don't fail in Mud Battle) *Wiggler (don't fail more than a time in Mud Battle) *Shy Guy (don't break more than an egg in Yoshi Eggs Thief) *Fly Guy (don't break any egg in Yoshi Eggs Thief) *Rosalina (collect more than 1500 coins in Galaxy Rally) *Honey Queen (stay more than 150 shots in Galaxy Rally) *Luma (don't lose any ball in 75 shots) *Goomboss (defeat 20 people in on-line mode) *Big Bob-Omb (defeat 30 people in on-line mode) *Propeller Toad (win 5 times the Pixel Sprint) *Penguin Toad (win 10 times the Pixel Sprint) *Propeller Mario (get 5 star characters) *Fire Mario (get 3 star characters) *Cloud Mario (get 8 star characters) *Bee Mario (get 12 star characters) *Tanooki Mario (get 16 star characters) *Toadsworth (get a star character) *Lakitu (play 10 times with the Cloud Mario suit) *Kamek (win the Special Cup) *Hammer Bro. (win the Special Cup twice) *Whittle (win the Special Cup three times) Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fan Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Category:Tennis Category:Online Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Multiplayer Games